Eduardo Dorrance
Eduardo Dorrance 'is the leader of Delta Force and an old military buddy of Jim Gordon. He is currently employed by Secretary Theresa Walker, and is on a mission to eliminate all of the criminal elements in Gotham and is complicit in all of the murders Walker has committed. He is mortally wounded in a fight with Jim, but Walker preserves his life, so that Hugo Strange could save him. He is a major antagonist in Season 5. Biography Early life When Jim Gordon was in the army, he saved Eduardo's life on one instance, earning his gratitude. Shortly after Gordon left the military, Eduardo, Ramirez and various other soldiers were captured by the enemy and imprisoned at Peña Duro. Left to die there by the government, Eduardo eventually ended up being the sole survivor. Theresa Walker found Dorrance in that place and pulled him out to give him a new purpose. Arrival in Gotham Eduardo appears as the leader of the Delta Force sent by Theresa Walker and attacks all the gunmen threatening Jim, paying him back. Later, he and Jim find Ed Nygma who traps them in a room with explosives and escapes. Jim finds a way to defuse the explosives and continues the hunt for the destroyer of Haven. When they finally found Hugo Strange and Ed in Hugo's lab, Jim asks who ordered for a controller in Nygma's head, but Eduardo then uses a device that freezes Ed, revealing his deception. He ordered his Delta Forces to extract Strange and asks Jim to shoot Nygma and show his loyalty to Walker, but Jim refuses and drops his gun after saying that he saved Eduardo's life too many times. Eduardo lowers his gun just as Jim wanted to take action, fleeing the scene. Pissed, he orders Nygma to kill Jim. Conflict with James Gordon Following Jim's escape, Eduardo later found him hiding out at Barbara Kean's nightclub. They then argued about Gotham's civilians as how most of them are criminals. After Nygma arrives, Jim explains to Eduardo that he has evidence regarding his crimes. Eduardo doesn't believe him and orders Nygma to kill him, only for him to turn on him and kill one of his men. After a shootout, Jim, Barbara and Nygma escape. Upon returning to the G.C.P.D., he ordered his men to seize control of the precinct and lock up the police. He then receives orders from Walker to get Jim and Nygma by using Lee Thompkins as a bargaining chip. He radio contacts Jim and arranges the exchange, on the condition that it happens at the ruins of the Haven. At the Haven ruins, Jim arrives without Nygma but reveals the chip was removed from his brain and that it contains evidence. He then witnesses him destroying it, but Eduardo feels that he had already duplicated it and was disappointed. Eduardo then openly states that he was always the "first man in" during the time in the military together. Gordon then explains that his recklessness got people killed, but Eduardo protested that they were not on him. They then fight in hand-to-hand combat. Eduardo explained during this that Walker spent months trying to convince her superiors that the city was overrun by criminals that they were nearly sent in. But since the Haven was set up, it made them believe that the criminal element wasn't that bad. Therefore, Walker had it destroyed to change their minds. He then orders Lee's execution. After torturing a defenceless Jim of his time in Peña Duro and how Walker got him out. Jim then finally overpowered him and kicked him into a steel pole and left him for dead. Hours later, Walker arrived in person and explained to a surprised Eduardo how her actions have been exposed. She says he still has much more to do and won't die yet, just before she puts a defibrillator on him. After saying Gordon's name, she says that her second brainwashed operative, Lee, will kill him. Personality ''To be added Abilities *'''Peak-human physical condition: As a soldier, Eduardo is in peak physical condition. He was able to survive being imprisoned in Peña Duro, which he described as "the darkest hell on Earth." He was able to surive being impaled through the chest by rebar, though he needed a specialized mask in order to survive from that point onward. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' As a soldier, Eduardo is an expert in hand to hand combat. This is seen when he fought Jim Gordon. *'Expert marksman:' As a soldier, Eduardo is an expert in using firearms. *'Expert tactician/strategist/manipulator:' As the leader of Delta Force, Eduardo is well trained in military strategy and tactics. His training in psychological operations allowed him to easily track down Jim Gordon to The Sirens based on his past relationship with Barbara Kean. *'Military training:' Due to his time in the military, Eduardo is well adept in military protocol. Equipment *'Guns/Firearms: '''As the leader of Delta Force, Eduardo uses different types of firearms such as handguns and assault rifles. *'Combat Knife:' Eduardo carries a combat knife on his left thigh. *'Delta Force Uniform: As the leader of Delta Force, Eduardo wore the uniform of his team. It consists of camo military garb, combat boots, a vest with a walkie-talkie, a protective helmet, and a fabric half-mask to conceal his identity. *'Mask: '''After being mortally injured from his fight with Jim Gordon, Eduardo was given a specialized mask by Theresa Walker in order to keep him alive. Former Equipment *'Remote Control: 'Eduardo used a remote control linked to a chip inside of Edward Nygma's brain in order to control him. Though the remote control became usless when the chip was removed from Nygma's brain. Appearances Season 5 * * * Trivia *Eduardo Dorrance is the show's adaptation of the supervillain Bane, who is most infamous for physically breaking Batman and taking over Gotham's criminal underworld in the ''Knightfall storyline. **Although Bane has no real name in the comics, his canonical father is the mercenary ganglord Edmund Dorrance, A.K.A. King Snake. **In the [[w:c:dc:Burtonverse|original series of Batman films]], Bane was given the real name '''Antonio Diego. However, Bane's father was unknown in the comics when those films were released. *This is the third live-action portrayal of Bane, following the 1997 film Batman & Robin, and the 2012 film The Dark Knight Rises, the latter in which he was portrayed by Tom Hardy. His appearance in Gotham marks Bane's live-action debut on television. *His appearance as Bane has a resemblance to the Dark Knight Rises and Batman: Arkham Origins incarnations of Bane. *Similar to Tom Hardy's Bane from The Dark Knight Rises, Eduardo often grips the sides of his vest with both hands. This character trait and Hardy's cargo vest were both integrated into the comics during The New 52 relaunch. However, the subsequent DC Rebirth relaunch saw the return of Bane's classic design. References Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Antagonists Category:Former protagonists